1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglar-proof coin box assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coin boxes are widely used in pay phones, slot machines, etc., and a long-existing problem thereof is that the coin boxes can be accessed by unauthorized persons. The present invention is intended to provide a burglar-proof coin box assembly to solve this problem.